Operating the scoreboard
This is info about how to operate the scoreboard in each rink. Each scoreboard controller has an LCD Screen that shows what your doing during various actions. Each controller has a HOME area and a GUEST area for different functions relating to each team. Starting the Scoreboard #In rinks 1-4, plug in the scoreboard controller. In rinks 5-6, flip the power switch on the back of the controller. The controller will start up. #If the controller screen says RESUME GAME? Y/N Press the CLEAR button to say no #When the controller screen says ENTER CODE: followed by a number, be sure that number is correct according to the info below. If there is no number, enter the correct number, then press ENTER #*Rink 1: Code 63 #*Rink 2: Code 62 #*Rink 3: Code 62 #*Rink 4: Code 62 #*Rink 5: Code 004 #*Rink 6: Code 4601 #If the scoreboard screen says 1/10 SECOND? You may either press CLEAR or ENTER, depending on if you want to enter the main time in tenths of a second or not. NOTE If the scoreboard is already powered on, then this setting may be either way. Also, some scoreboards will not give you this option, and default to Yes or No. #Once all the setup is out of the way, the scoreboard should light up and you should be all set to go. Setting the time #To set the time, press the TIME • Button. On Rink 6, this button is called MAIN CLOCK •. You should then type in the time you want. Consult the League Rules page for common times to enter. #Enter the time you want. EXAMPLE: If you want to enter 12 minutes, type in 1, 2, 0, 0. NOTE If your clock is set to tenths of a second, you would type 1, 2, 0, 0, 0. The extra zero fills in the decimal place. If your clock is set to tenths of a second, the field for entering the time should look like this: 00:00.0, otherwise it will look like this: 00:00. Once you have entered your time, press ENTER to confirm. Running the clock *In order to run the clock, press the START button to start the downward countdown, and press the STOP button to stop the countdown. In rinks 5&6, the START button is a green color, and the STOP button is red color. Setting the period Rinks 1-4 *Press the • button. Then, press 0, 1, 2, 3, or 4 on the number pad. Finalize by pressing ENTER. Use 0 for a blank period indicator, use 4 for overtime. Rinks 5&6 *Press the +1 Key. This button will cycle the period indicator in increasing order from 0 to 9. In order to get back to period 1 after a game, you must cycle the indicator all the way through 9 and 0. Goals Adding a Goal #To add a goal, Press the +1 button on the HOME or GUEST side; depending on who scored. Removing a Goal *RINKS 1-4: To remove a goal, press the • button on the HOME or GUEST side. Then, on the number pad, press the number of goals the scoreboard should be displaying. Press ENTER to finalize your number pad entry. *RINKS 5&6: To remove a goal, press the -1 button on the HOME or GUEST side. You do not need to press enter. Adding a Penalty #Press the • PENALTY • Button on the HOME or GUEST side of the controller. In rink 6, this button is labeled as PENALTY • #''THIS STEP IS RINKS 1-4 ONLY:'' Press ENTER #Enter the player jersey number, or simply press ENTER to skip entering the player number. You are not required to enter the player number. #Enter the penalty time using the number pad, then press ENTER. Consult League Rules for info about how long penalties are. Info about more than one penalty If two penalties are happening at the same time for the same team, the scoreboard will display and run both penalties. When you go to enter this penalty, the scoreboard will default to line two, and you use the same procedure to enter the penalty as the first player. If more than two penalties happen on the same team, you may enter the penalty. However, as per hockey rules, the third penalty won't start until the first penalty is completed. At that point the new third penalty will show on the scoreboard along with the second penalty. Technically, the scoreboard controller can keep track of up to 6 penalties per team, however this most likely will never occur. Removing a Penalty When the team on a power play scores a goal against the team with a penalty, that penalty is canceled, and 5 vs 5 play resumes. Steps for rinks 1-4: #Press the • PENALTY • button for the HOME or GUEST team. When you press this, the controller will default to line 2 (or 3), as if you wanted to enter a new penalty. However, you DON'T want to enter a new penalty. #You must use the up arrow ↑ to scroll up to the penalty you want to clear. #When you reach the correct penalty, press the CLEAR button to clear the penalty, then press the ENTER Button Steps for rinks 5-6: #Press the PENALTY • button for the HOME or GUEST team. This will bring you by default to the penalty on line 1. #If the penalty you want to clear is on line 1, press enter. If not, proceed to step 3 #If the penalty you want to clear is on line 2, use the down arrow button ↓ to get to the correct penalty, then press ENTER. Penalty Timer Control If you are timekeeping for a run time game (game clock does not stop when play stops), and there is a penalty in progress; the penalty still stops when play stops. In order to do this use the PENALTY TIMERS Button to stop the penalty, and the PENALTY TIMERS button to run the penalty. In rink 6, this buttons are labeled as PENALTY CLOCKS and PENALTY CLOCKS Other possible problems Time of day mode The scoreboards have a time of day function, that may be on when you arrive. To get out of time of day mode, follow these instructions *In rinks 1-4: unplug the controller and follow the scoreboard startup instructions at the top of the page. *In rink 5: hole down the CLEAR key and press 9. *In rink 6: If you see the following message Press any key to continue, then simply press any key to exit. If you see a screen that look like this: MENU-TIME OF DAY 1-GAME 2-TOD Press 1, then press the down arrow ↓. Clock is counting up instead of down in rink 6 Press the UP/DOWN • to change that. The penalty timers are not running Press PENALTY TIMERS or PENALTY CLOCKS Turning the scoreboard off *Rinks 1-4: unplug the controller *Rinks 5&6: flip the power switch on the back of the controller. Pictures CLICK IMAGES TO MAKE THEM LARGER